thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (Thomas' Sodor Adventures)
The first season of Thomas' Sodor Adventures aired on January 13th, 2014 on BBC. It continued airing until February 21st. Episodes # Emily Helps Out - Emily saves Oliver after becoming trapped on the crossing. # Races for Thomas and Percy - Thomas and Percy fall out, after Thomas wins a race and Percy loses, so he decides to pay Thomas back. # BoCo Helps Out - When Bill and Ben start arguing about who will pull BoCo's goods train. BoCo makes the twins be friends again. # Rocky Bridges - Skarloey is scared of an old rocky bridge, so Rheneas has to do his work. # Edward Gets it Right - Edward is excited when he is told to take the Brass Band to the concert, but the Fat Controller chooses Bertie instead after a huge ship's boiler damages Edward. # Henry's Happy Day - Henry is ill, but wants to be really useful. # James and the Big Red Balloon - Thomas and James are scared that a hot air balloon will steal their passengers. # The Refreshment Lady's New Tea Shop - After the Refreshment Lady's original tea shop was dirtied by the rain, Peter Sam tries to find a new tea shop. # Harvey's Goods Train - Harvey pulls a goods train for the first time. # Toby Saves the Lambs - Toby saves some lambs after they escaped from Farmer McColl's field. # Shortcut to Castle Loch - Donald and Douglas take a shortcut on their way to Castle Loch, but end up getting lost. # Special Coaches - Caitlin gets to pull the Express while Gordon is in repairs, but forgets the brake coach. # Salty's Story - Salty tells Thomas and Percy one of his sea stories, but Thomas and Percy start making fun of his stories. # Oliver and the Snowman - Oliver hates the snow, and ends up colliding into a children's snowman. # Fishy Troubles - Arthur is struggling to take all the fish by himself and needs another engine, so the Fat Controller chooses Thomas who isn't so keen. # Dashing Duncan - Duncan tries to do his work quickly, but keeps having accidents. # Big Strong Murdoch - Murdoch takes a goods train to the Other Railway, but Salty and Harvey keep asking him how many trucks will he pull. # Fergus and Diesel - Diesel tricks Fergus into venturing into the scrapyard. # Bulgy Returns - Bulgy is brought back into service for the summer workload, but he no longer likes taking passengers no more. # Harold and the Flying Climbers - Harold saves some climbers from falling off a cliff on the Skarloey Railway and this makes Percy believe that people can fly after all. # Brave Little Engine - Skarloey tries to be brave by finding a truck which has rolled into a very dark mine. # Trust a Diesel - James doesn't think that Paxton can tell the truth, but Paxton soon proves his worth after James thought he took his trucks. # Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines - Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner name, who ignores his advice. # Thomas and the Snow - Thomas crashes into a snowdrift and Terence comes to his rescue. # Rusty and the Bridge Repairs - Rusty is doing bridge repairs on the Skarloey Railway and warns everyone that they shouldn't cross the old wooden bridge, but Duncan ignores his advice and soon he almost fell off the bridge. # Thomas' Fair - Thomas helps set up a fair, but forgets about the children. Characters Introduced * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Geoffrey * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Stanley * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Dave * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Paxton * Sidney * Stafford * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Luke * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Bulgy * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Lady Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * The Tailor * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Fisherman * Sodor Brass Band * The Captain * Lord Callan * The Teacher * The Dockyard Manager * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Dusty Miller (not named) * Stepney (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * Farmer Trotter (not named; does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Jock (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Miss Jenny (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * The Butler (cameo) * One Member of the Railway Board (cameo) Trivia * This is the first season of Thomas' Sodor Adventures to be made. Category:Seasons Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures